1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to connectors and particularly to low profile, multiple deck connectors with improved cross talk isolation.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments:
As a way of increasing the density of connectors, particularly telecommunications and data communications connectors, the concept of ganging receptacle connectors together in a common housing has been proposed. Placing rows of ganged connectors in stacked relationship has also been proposed. Such arrangements have been particularly prevalent in the telecommunications and data communications fields, in which FCC standardized RJ series modular jacks are commonly used.
As the number of I/O ports incorporated into each piece of equipment has increased, designers have sought ways to increase the number of ports present in a given space and minimize the amount of circuit board space required for the receptacles. One limiting factor on the effort to bring I/O ports closer together has been the need to maintain cross talk between ports (as well as within ports) at acceptable low levels, to maintain signal transmission integrity through the connector. Meeting cross talk specifications has been rendered more difficult by the ever increasing frequency of the transmitted signals, resulting especially from the drive toward higher and higher data transmission rates. To address cross talk considerations, the approaches have been to provide metal shields between the terminals of adjacent ports or maintain spatial distances between signal lines of the ports. This thwarts efforts to pack ports closer together. Other arrangements for minimizing cross talk utilize specially configured terminals that either follows circuitous routes through the connector or employ lengthy parallel paths to cancel cross talk. These latter mentioned efforts increase the complexity of the connector and raise its manufacturing cost.
The present invention relates to an RJ series modular jack receptacle having a housing with a height of less than about 0.9 inch. The housing has a mating face and a circuit substrate engaging face. The mating face includes first and second openings arranged in stacked relation. The contact terminals extend into respective openings in the housing and are positioned to mate with RJ series plugs inserted into the openings. Such an arrangement of the present invention minimizes the height of the connector above the circuit substrate.
The present invention also relates to a controlled cross-talk RJ-series modular jack receptacle, comprising: a housing having a height of less than approximately 0.9 inch; contact terminals in the first opening; and contact terminals in the second opening. The housing has a mating face with a first opening stacked relative to a second opening; and a circuit substrate engaging face. The contact terminals in the second opening are positioned relative to the contact terminals in the first opening so as to produce an acceptable level of cross-talk therebetween.
The present invention also relates to an electrical connector, comprising: a housing; and a plurality of contact terminals. The housing has a first opening for receiving a mating connector; and a second opening for receiving a mating connector. The second opening is offset from and overlapping the first opening. The contact terminals are positioned in the housing at a location medial to the first and second openings, are associated with one of the first and second openings and have a centerline distance between adjacent contact terminals. The offset between the first opening and the second opening is a function of the centerline distance.
The present invention also relates to a method of reducing cross-talk in an electrical connector, comprising the steps of: providing a housing having a first opening and a second opening located above the second opening; placing a plurality of first contact terminals in the housing; associating the first contact terminals with the first opening; placing a plurality of second contact terminals in the housing and relative to the first contact terminals; associating the second contact terminals with the second opening; and offsetting the second contact terminals a distance from the first contact terminals.